The present invention relates generally to splicing devices and methods and more particularly to a splicing device for splicing flexible elongate members of the type having multiple strands, such as ropes and cables.
The art of joining or uniting flexible elongated members comprised of multiple strands by weaving together the strand ends is an ancient one. One typical function of a splice in a rope or cable is in forming a loop or eyelet at the end thereof. In such an operation, the splice is customarily made by unwinding the strands at one end of the rope and then weaving and tucking the loosened ends of the strands under four or five successive strands of the main elongate body portion of the rope. Force exerted on the rope body or eyelet merely serves more tightly engage the splice within the body.
In many applications, such as those involving bulky, large diameter ropes or cables, the services of an expert splicer is required and the operation is time consuming and difficult. For instance, the ropes or cables used to moor a ship at a dock might be four inches or more in outer diameter. The bulk of the rope makes it impractical for one person to engage in rope splicing since assistance is required to manipulate the bulky strands while the main rope body is held in place.
There exists a need, therefore, for a splicing device for splicing flexible elongated members made up of a plurality of strands which device is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to operate.
There exists a need for such a device to provide needed leverage in order that both hands of the individual engaged in the rope splicing can be free to manipulate the rope strands.
There further exists a need for such a device which would enable a single worker to effect a splice in a large diameter rope.